Pokeshipping shorts
by destiny.duffy.14
Summary: For over the years a promise was made by the two. Letting no one know of their relationship until the time was right. Under the mistletoe a love blooms between Ash and Misty that would last forever. Two shot romance AAML, With future versions of themselves. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there all you pokemon fans! This is my first AAML Ash x Misty fanfic and I had at first made this into a short one shot fanfic about what happened after the under the mistletoe song. Then I noticed that it would have been better to give a future relationship between the two. Glad I chose to do that. Anyway enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: nothing except Haru their son is mine**.

t has been many years since Ash Ketchum left Pallet Town to start his journey. he had finally become the Pokemon master he had always wanted to be. Gaining the respect of gym leaders, pokemon rangers, frontier brains, pokemon, and much more. Over the years he had found some great friends. From many regions, many towns, cities, and routes. But there was one friend who he would spend his life with forever and ever.

"Dear? Do you remember the time we had that Christmas party?" Ash's wife asked cleaning off a old photo of themselves.

Ash turned to see the picture and answer, "heh How could I not. That was the time you poured the punch bowl on Brock after he started flirting with every girl there." Ash chuckled as he took it in his hands and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hmm, were we ever that crazy when weren't celebrating something?"

"Oh yeah. Especially when we were fighting all the time." Ash commented wrappings his arms around her waist. "Luckly we fell for each other or who knows what could have happened that night."

"Hmm I think I might have a good idea what could have happened Ash. You could have eaten the whole party out of food and we would be left with no food for anyone." Ash's smile soward as it turned into a hurt frown.

"Hey now-" "I said could Ash. Please don't take that seriously." She gave him a slow light kiss to calm him down and weaved her fingers in his hands.

Ash smiled warmly as he rather enjoyed the light brushing of their lips and feeling the hot breath on his face. Her Arms running up to his cheeks. "Say mom dad where is pikachu?" A voice asked from by their knees, seeing their son Haru looking up at them.

"Oh Haru. Pikachu is out back playing with the other pokemon and grandma. Maybe they would like to play with you." His mother answered as she pointed out back. Haru smiled and gave them a quick thank you as he ran out the back door to the garden.

Ash smiled as he turned back to his love. Placing a passionate kiss on her lips, it wasn't long but just enough to make his blushing wife get weak in her knees and falling into him even more.

'Say Misty? Do you remember what I asked you that night after the accident with the tree the presents and the mistletoe?

Misty look at him still a bit in a daze and answered a bit hesitant. "Yes."

"Do you remember how much it ment to me to hear your answer?" Ash asked knowing that she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Sigh, yes Ash dear I remember." Misty answered taking back the picture and placing it back where it was before.

"Well I just wanted to say it one more time..." Ash smiled warmly as he cupped his hand under her jaw and just before leaning in he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Thank you Misty and I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: none of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction are not made by me, except for Haru. (Their son) This is placed in the past and the plot is after the song under the mistletoe. By the pokemon Christmas sound track. Anybody who does use these characters in any illegal way should be ashamed of themselves.**

 **Note: I'm just joking with you guys. Trying to sound like those warnings for copyright infringement. But seriously don't do it man.**

 **Ash Ketchum has a secret that no one can know, after the mistletoe.**

 **Ash could'nt get Misty off his mind, no matter how much he tried.**

 **He just couldn't explain the feeling deep in his heart.**

 **Maybe it was the Christmas tree or maybe the snow.**

 **Under that mistletoe.**

"whaaaaaaa! Oomph" *crash* "Ugh oh man." He moaned feeling something tied around his arm and leg. Ash Ketchum pokemon trainer and future master, of all pokemon. Just might have ruined Christmas for everyone.

Ash was covered in Christmas treats and pine needles after tripping over a ruffled ribbon from the tree. His arm got caught up in the tinsel and brought down the tree. The lights flickering before burning out.

"He landed on the presents!" A kid whined to his mom as everyone gathered around to help him out of the large pile of crushed wrapped up boxes.

"Argh Ash you're covered in food." Misty complained. Running over with Pikachu at her side.

"Pika pi, pika Pika?" The furry electric mouse asked in concern. Jumping over to him and patting his messy black hair.

Embarrassed Ash's eyes lit up when he saw Misty standing in front of him. His cheeks turning a rosey shades of red, as he noticed her features.

Those crystal blue eyes met his chocolate brown as he stumbled forward courtesy of that little red ribbon. Still latched on to his shoes.

"I uh, I uh think I better go change!" He yelled and dashed off to their room. Knocking into Brock who was talking with nurse Joy.

*Sigh* "Pikachu would you please go and help him. I think I need some time alone." Misty spoke sadly and head out to the lodge's porch.

The porch planks welcomed her with fresh powdery snow. Snowflakes danced in the wind and tickled her noes.

Maybe it was Jack Frost or so the saying goes.

Oh Ash. Will you ever notice my feelings for you. That incident earlier was just too much for me.

"You think so too. Don't you Togepi?"

(A/N: Don't know why I'm rhyming. Just roll with it I guess)

Pikachu tilted his head in concern for the young red head. Watching her for a moment before running off to find Ash.

The sound of the party dimmed the farther Pikachu went. Till you couldn't hear a single sound. It was eerie to say the least. Only the hall lamps to guide you, like a horror film.

Reaching the door to the room they were staying in, Pikachu jumped up to turn the knob. Hesitating to look inside. the room wasn't lit. Everything still looked neat. He did not see Ash anywhere by the beds nor in the bathroom shower.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu called out running out of the bathroom and whipping his head around to look.

Ash was out on the balcony looking down at the porch, where Misty stood. He hadn't changed yet and was now covered in snow.

He felt warm at first but now he felt nothing. Nothing but a confusing pain in his chest.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called out as he jumped up on the balcony's edge. Following Ash's fixed gaze Pikachu looked down at the water pokemon trainer below. "Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu began to call out, waving his paw to get her attention. Ash blushed and pulled Pikachu to him. Covering his partners mouth Ash ducked down hoping she hadn't heard them.

Once the coast was clear and Misty had moved farther away. Ash let go of Pikachu's mouth. Thankful for not being zapped, nor being found out.

"Say Pikachu?" Ash began as he rested his head in his crossed arms.

"What is it like to like someone else? What's it called?" He took off his hat and scruffed up his hair.

Pikachu only scratched the back of his head. Not getting what Ash was trying to say.

"I get angry sometimes and even try to look on the bright side, like Brock does." Ash continued to say only now noticing the warm breath steaming out of his nose and mouth.

"I get sad easily too Don't I Pikachu?" Ash asked now looking at his partner with a serious look.

Pikachu only nodded not knowing what to say. Giving his usual "Pika." In an honest response.

Ash then stood up and looked towards the stars above.

"That's it! No more gloomy Ash! I'll make my dream come true no matter what!"

Pikachu smiled and jumped up onto his shoulder and cheered too. "Pika Pika!"

"And when I've done that." Ash spoke in a more subdued voice. "Then I'll make a new dream with her." As he looked back down at Misty his face had completely gone red.

Misty had finally noticed him up on the balcony and a light blush was on her face as well.

No one else was outside but them so no one had heard his little declaration but Misty.

The two were frozen in time for what seemed like an hour or two before Misty gave him a warm smile and a little giggle before running back inside.

"Wait Misty I!" Ash called leaning forward on the balcony. He then ran inside and down the hall as fast as possible. Hoping that he would find her and tell her what it is he wanted to say.

He found himself lost within the lodge's hallways. He thought these feelings he'd had for a long time were dumb. He admitted that he was kinda dumb. But one thing remained within his heart and head. Misty was always there for him. Even if she was scary at times, even if they argued for most of it. Even if she was older than him.

"Ash." Misty smiled as Togepi waddled over to Pikachu's side. She had gone inside to find him, and to hear it from him face to face.

"Misty!" Ash shouted in surprise as he fell from the shock. Getting back up Ash frantically shook his hands in the air. "Uh, there's something that I want to tell you, but I" Ash began before Misty held out her forefinger over his lips.

The feeling sent a rush of emotions go through Ash's mind. Leaving him speechless and under her mercy.

"Look where your standing dummy." Misty teased as she pointed up.

Above was a little green leaf with a ribbon tied to it.

Ash looked back at Misty as she leaned in half way, allowing him to fill in the gap. Ash felt that same feeling of embarrassment began to creep in, along with something new.

Yearning.

Yearning to be with Misty in this final hour of Christmas eve. The timing was perfect as he slowly leaned in. Nervously placing a hand on her cheek, and she placing hers over it. He paused and thought to himself.

They were alone beside Pikachu and Togepi, their only witnesses to their heartfelt moment. Was this good that he felt this way? Did Misty feel the same way about him? Or was she just teasing him like always.

At the last second the clock bell struck twelve as the two teens kissed. Still a hint of red in their faces. Ash deepened the moment by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. Nothing else mattered between them. It was their night, their little secret.

Ash thought his heart would explode as he lowered her down. Not sure if he wanted to let go of his Misty.

Misty too thought this moment wouldn't last. As she felt his hands loosen to a genital hold on her lower back.

Parting after a few minutes Ash looked at her with a large smile.

"Misty?"

"What?" Misty asked looking at him with a semi dreary expression. Nothing but joy in hearing him say her name once again.

"There is something that I want to ask you. Would you listen?"

"Uh huh." Misty answered a bit unsure of what's to come.

"You heard what I said. Back there with me on the balcony right?"

Misty closed her eyes and knew what he was asking for. Still she answered him as he let go of her.

"Yes."

"Will you then promise me you'll wait until then?"

"On three conditions Mr. Pokemon master." Misty spoke snapping back to her normal self, and holding out three fingers in his face.

Ash sweated under the pressure of what Misty presented to him. None the less, Ash took it seriously just for her.

"One. You tell no one of this until your dream is done."

"Two. If I ever go anywhere you always have to think about me."

"Three."

Misty paused before leaning in for another light kiss and making his heart race. He opened his mouth to say something but it didn't come.

"Do your best to come back to me." Misty smiled lovingly at her Ash.

Ash smiled and gave a thumbs up. "You got it Misty. I promise to do my best." He leaned in and kissed Misty back before whispering in her ear.

"Even if I was going to do that in the first place."

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Misty asked teadering on whether to be mad or not. A red face Misty then chased after him with Togepi and Pikachu close behind.

"Ha, ha ha Sorry Mist! You'll have to catch me in order to find out!" Ash called out as he ran away laughing.

 **A/N: That's it. THANKS for reading this short little fic. Yes I am a Pokeshipper because the writers actually developed a story with these two.**

 **If you want Misty back in the anime look up petition sites. I am sure we can bring her back if we try.**

 **Please leave me a Review after your done. Any tips are appreciated, but NO flames please.**


End file.
